Northern Lights (Firey's Story)
[[User:Cchen3|''You brought ''me into '' ''this, so '']][[User talk:Cchen3|''now you're ''going to ''bring me out]] Prologue I've seen the beauty of the Northern Lights, I've been to the plains. "Silverheart?" You hear the next one ask. My gaze travels over, and so does yours. "Yes?" I would ask, and you would gaze at me curiously. "Is there something wrong?" Then your eyes would become worried. But now, you stand here bravely, asking me the same question you were asking me before. "Silverheart, can I go with you this year to see the Northern Lights?" Your eyes are pleading, and I can now see the courage in you. "I think she is ready." Said the elderly she-cat. "Solveig has displayed her courage, and she deserves to become a warrior like the rest of you." You stood there, proud. I looked over you, then nodded. "Solveig, you shall accompany me to the Northern Lights this year." Your eyes lit up, and you were bouncing in happiness. But the stars wanted to test you that year, as of we faced the hardest storms. Do you not remember all this? Don't forget the tales I told you about. You loved to hear stories, and your favorite one was the first Northern Lights: : From the deep, dark place, a glow sparked and the flames appeared. The lone cat, whose name was Alc was padding into the cave, eyes shadowed. He was unsure what lie in the cave, but he was courageous to find out. : The light became brighter, and Alc shaded his eyes. A flash of light flew past him, and he hurried after it out into the night sky. Then, Alc saw the strangest thing, the Northern Lights. : Up until this day, nobody knows what he really saw. Everyone who has gone to the sacred area has seen different things, and nobody was allowed to speak of it. : The Northern Lights glittered in front of Alc, and he heard an ancient voice say. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Stargazer. You are the first warrior to appear in the new age." I remembered whenever I told this tale, you would cheer and clap. Your eyes would light up and you would rush over to me smiling. Today your eyes were hard and cold, and you knew that reaching the Nothern Lights would be hard. Not many have reached them, and they've been trying for many years. Only the best can make it, and only the worthy ones see the Lights. I had been traveling for several years now, and my travels were easy. And you, Solveig, yours was the hardest one, but it was certainly worth it. The day we set out, you had this hard look in your face and you were breathing hard. It was as if the stars were testing you already. The moment we stepped out of camp, the wind roused and tried to push you down. You didn't give up, and we kept going. Remember how I walked the wind with ease? You were wailing for the storm to stop. But that was the wind's purpose, to drive you to the point where you want to quit. But you drew yourself up, your orange fur rippling in the wind. You marched forward, fighting against the wind. You had passed the first test. You remember all this now right? Yes, yes, the tests were challenging, but you pulled through. I remember the other tale that made you happy: : The queen, who was a great leader, was sick. The citizens were worried that their queen would die. A young warrior, Fireheart they called him, stepped forward. "I shall travel to the Nothern Lights and retrieve a cure." : He was brave, but also foolish. StarClan gave him tests, yet he passed them all, his heart set on saving his leader. When he reached the Nothern Lights, StarClan came down to greet him. : "Welcome loyal warrior. Did you ever feel like you were going to fail this mission?" : It was something that bothered Fireheart a lot. In fact, he wanted to quit the moment he stepped out of his camp. "I did, StarClan." : StarClan was not satisfied with his answer. "Tell me about your three hardest tests." : So Fireheart thought about it and came up with a good response. He told StarClan of his challenges: :: His first test was to face a group of foxes. They were fierce, and didn't show any mercy for Fireheart. The brave warrior leaped into battle, crashing head on into the foxes, winning the battle. :: The next challenge was to swim across a gigantic river. Fireheart, who wasn't a fan of water didn't want to head on, But then he pulled himself together, dragging himself into the water. The current fought against him until he finally reached the other shore. Category:Firey's Fanfics